Sex Shots
by SexAndMoree
Summary: Sex shots with pairings. Lemony. M for a reason. LATEST UPDATE: Spencer x Noel
1. Garrett & Aria: Sexual Escapade

Pure lemony sex shots, 100% mature

* * *

Garrett & Aria: Sexual Escapade

* * *

It was the day that Garrett got out of jail. It was almost Halloween time, and Aria was on the phone with her boyfriend Ezra. Aria: "What are you trying to say, Ezra?" Ezra: "Aria, babe, I'm sorry. I got a job in New York and I won't be back for a while but it will only be to visit. I can only come back during winter break and spring break, when I have time off. We can make this work, though!" Aria was upset and hurt. Aria: "No Ezra, I don't want to deal with long distance. I don't want to hold you back, but I can't believe you're going to leave me without thinking." Ezra: "Your dad offered me this job, and I couldn't say no... It pays well." Aria: "I'm hanging up now. It's over." Ezra: "Aria, please! I love you." She hung up anyways. She sighed as she fell back on her bed. The doorbell rang, and she sighed and trudged downstairs to open it, since she was the only one home. She groaned when she saw who it was. Aria: "Garrett? What the hell are you doing here?" Garrett: "Hello, Aria... I just got out of jail... I wanted to talk to you about Alison." Aria: "I'm listening." Garrett: "Are your parents home? Is Mike home?" Aria: "No, my dad is on a business trip, and Mike is at lacrosse practice." Garrett: "Good. Can I come in?" Aria: "Hell no! I don't want a killer in my house." Garrett: "I didn't kill Alison, Aria." Aria: "Then tell me who did!" Garrett: "I don't know, but Jenna thinks I killed Alison. I didn't. Half the town wanted her dead, so it's hard as hell to know who did. But I don't want to hurt you OR your friends. I want to protect you guys, and do nothing but that." Aria: "How am I supposed to believe you?" Garrett: "I don't know how, but I need you to believe me, Aria." Aria: "Garrett, I think you should leave!" Garrett: "Pl—" Aria kissed him quickly, but pulled back at the same speed. Aria: "Fuck, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I kissed you!" Garrett was mesmerized by the kiss. Garrett: "No, it's fine... I didn't know you would be such a good kisser... But what about your boyfriend?" Aria: HA... I wish he'd care, but... We broke up. Ezra's moving to New York, so we're through." Garrett was surprised. He thought Aria and Ezra were stronger than that. Garrett: "I'm sorry... Do you care that you guys broke up?" Aria: "Well, of course I care. Ezra was my first serious boyfriend. But it depends. Would you kiss me again?" Garrett smiled for some reason. Garrett: "Depends. Would you finally let me inside your house?" Aria smirked. Aria: "Depends, would you go further than kissing me?" Garrett smirked back. Garrett: "Depends. Would you let me?" Aria: "And here's where the game ends. I would let you."

Aria shut the door behind them and pushed Garrett against the couch. He let out a moan. Aria couldn't believe that she was going to fuck anyone but Ezra. She began to unbuckle Garrett's belt. His jeans were coming off in a record time. He kicked his dark black jeans off, and began to pull his own white shirt off. Garrett's abs weren't that defined, but then again, neither were Ezra's. She kissed Garrett roughly before trailing her hand down his chest. Garrett reached closer to pull Aria's tank top over her head. A moan escaped the girl's mouth as her legs wrapped around the ex-police officer's waist. Their lips collided fiercely. He squeezed her breasts through her bra once her top had been discarded. He pulled her skinny jeans off and was trying to rip her panties right off. He struggled to get them off her ass, since she was on top of him, but easily got them down her legs since she was so short. He unhooked her bra and stared at her breasts for a moment. Garrett: "Damn, Aria. You were always the prettiest of your friends, but now I'm just drooling." Aria smirked and laughed. Aria: "Yeah? Is that what you think? Well, let's see how good you are. I always thought police officers were the manly ones with the big dicks." Garrett laughed as he eased his head closer to kiss her lips. She tugged his boxers off until she could see his cock. Aria: "And I was right. Garrett, I need you inside me now." Garrett grinned and flipped them so he was on top of her. He pushed his cock into her entrance, thrusting slowly. She gasped loudly, but Garrett could tell that she wasn't a virgin. Garrett continued to thrust as he asked her a question. Garrett: "Who'd you fuck, Aria?" Aria: "What?" She was breathing heavily as Garrett moved inside of her. Garrett: "You're obviously no virgin. So who's the other guy? Ezra?" Aria: "Well yeah, Ezra of course. But Jason and I have screwed around a few times." Garrett: "Jason? Jason DiLaurentis? Damn, my own friend never told me that he was lucky enough to have you." Aria laughed as Garrett kept fucking her. He kept going until Aria knew she was going to pour out soon. She didn't tell him that she was going to orgasm, she just did. And when she orgasmed, her liquid spurted everywhere. Garrett: "Oh damn, that's hot!" She started screaming from the pleasure. Garrett was going to cum soon, too. He pulled out just as he was about to orgasm. Aria was thrilled to see that he had climaxed already. He pumped himself out. Her tongue met the tip of his cock. He was surprised that she was swallowing. She took every drop of his warm cum into her mouth, holding him as she did so. Once she swallowed, she stood up and grinned at him. Garrett: "So, you're a girl who swallows?" Aria laughed and kissed his lips lightly. Aria: "People surprise you, don't they?" Garrett: "Definitely. I was planning on leaving Rosewood, but now I can't." Aria giggled and kissed him again. Aria: "You should come back again, but only when I call for you." Garrett: "If you call, I'll be there." Aria leaned in and kissed his lips again. He pulled his clothes back on before walking out the door. Aria was scared, though. She wanted to keep it up with Garrett, but if her friends found out that she hooked up with Garrett Reynolds, she was fucked. But, Garrett was a good escape. She barely thought about Ezra for the rest of the day.


	2. Wren & Hanna: My Best Friend's Ex

Sex Shots

* * *

Hanna & Wren: My Best Friend's Ex

* * *

It was after nine, and Hanna was at the door of Wren Kingston's house. The Brit opened the door. His Adam's apple bobbed when he saw who it was. He was completely baffled and thrown off. He was wearing nothing but pajama pants. Hanna stared down at his buff chest. Wren: "Hanna... This is unexpected. Not that I don't like seeing you, but what are you doing here at this hour?" Hanna: "I... I thought I sprained my leg, so I went to the Rosewood Hospital, and you weren't there." Wren laughed quietly. Wren: "That's because it's my day off." Hanna felt stupid. Hanna: "Well, I didn't want any other doctor besides you. Can you help me?" Wren nodded his head. Wren: "Come inside, and I'll take a look at it." Hanna walked inside, and then Wren shut the door. He pointed at the couch, so she say down and stretched her leg. He kneeled down beside the couch and observed her leg. He ran a hand down her silky leg that she claimed was sprained. Wren: "It seems fine. What did you do to it?" Hanna bit her lip. Her leg obviously wasn't really hurt, so she made up an excuse. Hanna: "I was walking down the stairs, and I fell." Wren looked at her with disbelief. Wren: "Hanna, what's the REAL reason you're here?" She sighed. She didn't want to confess her true intentions. They were embarrassing! Hanna: "I just wanted to see you, okay? Happy now?" Wren: "I most certainly am... It flatters me to know that a beauty like you wants to see me." He leaned in to kiss her lips. His kiss was so soft and gentle! Hanna melted just by the touch of his lips. Wren: "Pardon me, I couldn't help myself. Wait, you're not still with that shaggy haired boy, are you?" Hanna: "Caleb? No, we broke up a while ago." Wren smiled at that. Hanna continued: "I didn't think I could get over Caleb... I thought that he was the one. But then I met you, and everything changed. You're the reason that I got over Caleb." Wren smiled at that, too. Hanna's phone started to ring. She glanced over at it. It was Caleb Rivers. She declined it immediately, and pulled Wren in so she could kiss him. She tossed her phone on the floor, with intentions to pretend as if Caleb was never in her life. Hanna glanced down at his abs for a moment before pulling his pajama pants down. Wren: "Hanna, are you sure you want to?" Hanna nodded her head. Hanna: "Wren, I'm infatuated by you. Yeah, infatuated. It's a new vocab word I learned..." He blushed ad kissed her lips gently. Wren: "I only want to do something you won't regret. Are you drunk?" Hanna laughed and kissed him again. Hanna: "No, I'm not. But I think I'm getting drunk just looking at you. You're like alcohol. So addicting..." He licked his lips and pulled Hanna onto his lap. Wren joked: "Does your leg hurt?" Hanna playfully smacked him before pulling him against her lips again. Her top was discarded in seconds. He was stunned by her lacy bra. Hanna: "To be honest, I was hoping this would happen." Wren giggled and asked: "Is that why you wore this?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. Hanna: "Maybe this is just what I like... Why, do you like my bra?" Wren nodded his head. Wren: "I like everything about you, Hanna." And he made flirting during sex sweet... Wren: "Wait, are you not alarmed by my past with Spencer?" Hanna thought about it for a second. Spencer and Wren had a thing before. Hanna: "I'm positive that Spencer's over you." It was true. Hanna would never want to take someone that her best friend was still into. Of course she didn't want to date Spencer's ex-boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. Wren was so stunning. She could see why Spencer fell for him. But Spencer didn't want Wren back, she had Toby. Hanna: "She's been dating Toby for almost a year now, and they're in love." Wren smiled. Wren: "Good. The last thing I want is more drama, and a whole bunch of people to hate me. Melissa and the whole Hastings family hates my guts now." Hanna: "Yeah, but I don't hate you. Quite the opposite, actually." Wren kissed her rougher the next time. He cupped her cheeks, and she held his bare chest. Their lips moved together in a passionate way. He pulled her pajama shorts off, admiring her panties, which matched the theme of her bra. Lace... He loved lace. He unhooked her bra and began to push her panties off of her long legs. But he realized that she was still wearing her shoes. He kissed her feet as a way of telling her to take them off. She giggled and kicked her heels off of her feet. Wren smiled and pulled the panties fully off. His fingers twirled against her clit, causing her to moan. He pulled his boxers off, revealing his cock. Hanna licked her lips and grabbed it. Wren climbed on top of her. She stroked his cock for a few seconds before Wren lined it up with her entrance. He pushed into her. Her breaths were growing unsteady as time went on. Her breathing got super heavy as she neared her climax. Hanna: "Wren, I'm gonna—" Wren touched her shoulder as she began to spew out. Her liquid was wildly exploding from her. He licked his lips. It was such a sexy sight to see. Wren: "Oh my lord, Hanna!" Hanna's toes curled as she came. Wren kept moving inside of her, since he hadn't cum yet. He thrust harder and faster, knowing he was nearing his climax, too. His body began to get sweaty. He was panting. He started to cum into the conform, and Hanna smiled as her hands traced down his sweaty back. Hanna: "You didn't give me a chance to swallow." He knew she was joking, so he laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Hanna: "You are amazing, Hanna." Her head rested on his chest. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the fact that she was with Wren Kingston. She couldn't believe how long she spent with Caleb, and how long she waited to realize how great Wren was. Wren: "Next time, you don't need an excuse. You can come here whenever you want." Hanna smiled and kissed him slowly. She knew she felt home with Wren.


	3. Spencer & Toby: Stop

F Y I: I might do several of the same pairing, especially if they're canon. Sometimes I like pairings and want to do more of them. I'll definitely be doing multiple Spoby ones, since Spencer & Toby are like the only canon pairing on PLL that I like. I can tolerate Emily and Paige, but I **HATE** Haleb and Ezria. I'll write chapters of them, but it won't be fun for me since I dislike them together. I'm more of a Hancas and Wrenna shipper... especially Hancas. Anyways, I made this next chapter for my canon OTP, SPOBY! I love Spoby. This takes place in season 2. This is my first canon chapter :). Well, unless you consider Wren x Hanna canon because they kissed in season 3.

* * *

Spencer & Toby: Stop

* * *

Spencer groaned as she read the paragraph in her Russian History text book for the billionth time. Her mind just wouldn't comprehend it. There was a sudden knock on her bedroom door. She looked up as her boyfriend entered the room. He kneeled by her bed and kissed her lips gently. Toby: "Hey Spence... I had to see you, so I snuck in. I'm sorry to scare you." She was so happy to see him. She hugged him tightly as she rolled off of her bed. Spencer: "Oh my god, I thought I'd never get to see you because of my dad." Her lips collided with his again. It felt like it had been forever since she had last seen him. Toby: "I was with Emily the other day, and she said that you've been studying hard." She nodded her head. Spencer: "Well Emily would consider it hard, and so would I, but to my parents, I've barely scratched the surface." He chuckled. Toby: "I know you. You've been working hard. You deserve a break. A study break." Spencer: "You know I would love to, but don't you have work?" Toby shook his head: "It's my day off today." Spencer smiled and held his hand as she gazed into his eyes. Spencer: "It's been a while since it's just been the two of us. I feel like we can never catch a break." Toby: "Well, now we can." He kissed her gently. She sat back up on the bed, and pulled him up with her. They giggled and kissed again. She hadn't been this happy in so long. It felt good to finally be in a satisfying relationship... She just wished that her parents accepted it. Her friends, especially Emily, accepted it. Somewhere along their playful 'study break' time, Toby's hand touched her ass. She blushed, but gripped the hem of his grey sweater. They had a talk about sex, and she said that she wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet, but she was just surprised by his actions. Toby noticed that she was baffled and confused. Toby: "Spencer, I didn't mean it in a suggestive way... It was an accident. I would never want to cross your boundaries. I know you're not ready. We talked about this." She was glad he remembered, but for some reason, she wanted to forget about her boundaries, and it wasn't because Hanna was having fun with her sexual escapades with Caleb. Spencer: "No... I'm just not used to being touched like that..." His blue eyes looked up at her cautiously. Toby: "Well... Um... Do y-you like it?" She was shocked by the question. Of course she liked it. She liked anything Toby did to her. She bash fully nodded her head as she nuzzled it into Toby's chest. He slid his hand up her shirt, well, the back of it. He could feel her spine shiver. Toby: "Do you like that, Spencer?" She shivered as she nodded her head. He smiled at her. Toby: "We don't have to do it. You said you want to stay a virgin. But we can do other things, right? Well, if you're comfortable with that." She nodded her head. Spencer: "The fucking stress is killing me. Toby, I need you to just help me forget. Distract me from this fucking stress." Toby chuckled nervously. Toby: "I've never heard you talk with such profanity. Spence, you know I'm nervous too, right? After what happened with Jenna, I'm still afraid of being touched..." She wanted to make him feel better. He had been trying to comfort her about sex, but now she knew that she was the one who should be helping him. Spencer touched his shoulder gently. Spencer: "Toby, you know I would never act the way Jenna did, right? I love you for good reasons. I love your smile, your personality... I love everything about you. I'm not going to touch you when it's wrong. That's what Jenna did. This is consensual. What she did wasn't. Let's have a word here. 'Stop'. If we ever feel uncomfortable with the way we're being touched, we stop." Toby nodded his head. Toby: "Sounds fair." He couldn't resist her for another moment. Even though he was still scarred by Jenna and her malicious touching, it felt different with Spencer. He knew she would never hurt him. He pulled her black yoga pants off of her legs, his fingertips skimming her skin so gently. She felt safe with his touch, but she wouldn't mind passing her comfort zone just a little. She was on top of him. He held her legs in place as he pulled her lips closer so he could kiss her softly. Their lips connected in a sweet touch. He eased her down as he flipped them so he could be on top. What he was going to do was easier when he was on top. Using the tips of his fingers, he slid her panties down to her ankles. He looked up at her to see if she approved of it. Her brown eyes looked eager as she pulled him in for another kiss. He climbed so his finger lined up with her clit. Spencer: "Wait, I don't mind doing this, but there's just something that needs to happen." He looked at her in confusion. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and threw it over his head. She admired his abs for a second, and traced her hand down them. She was surprised what a sexy boyfriend she had. He chucked and kissed her lips before looking up at her concerned. Toby: "Are you sure you want this, Spence?" Spencer: "I didn't say stop." He chuckled again before sliding his finger against her aroused and wet clit. She had never been touched that way before. A moan escaped her mouth. She held onto Toby's back to calm herself. He used two fingers and went deeper inside of her, licking his lips as he did so. Surprisingly, she never said stop. He twirled his fingers around inside of her. He hadn't touched a girl that way before, so he was new to it, but Spencer certainly thought he was good at it, since she was so pleasured. Spencer orgasmed quite fast. While she was still a virgin, it was her very first orgasm. Toby held her while she came. Once he believed she finished, he caressed her cheek and pulled her onto his lap. Toby: "Spencer, are you ok?" She nodded her head and hugged him. Spencer: "It felt... good." He kissed her gingerly before smiling at her. Toby: "Well, all I want is for you to feel good. I never want you to not feel good in this relationship." Spencer: "Tobes, you've pleased me way too much. I owe you." She looped her arms around her shirtless boyfriend's neck. He had an idea what she meant, but he didn't know for sure. Would Spencer Hastings actually do that? Toby: "You don't have to do anything for me." Spencer: "But I want to. I've never done this before... if it isn't already obvious what an amateur I am... but I want to see what it's like, and the only person I'd like to be doing this to is you." Toby kissed her gingerly again. She pulled her panties back on and popped the button off of Toby's jeans. She was ready to slide them off, but the door swung open. Emily walked in!

Emily: "Spencer, how could you leave your door unlocked with A still parading around? It's a bad idea. I locked the door for you." She looked up and saw her best friend in a lip lock with Toby. Both of them were half naked. Spencer: "Emily?" The swimmer girl walked out the door and pretended like she saw nothing. Emily: "Please, just get dressed." Toby quickly scavenged around and pulled his shirt over his head. Spencer found her tight black yoga pants and pulled them back on quickly. Spencer: "You can come in now." The swimmer girl opened the door and sighed. Toby felt embarrassed. He picked up his backpack and stood up. Toby: "Uh... I'll head back home. I'll call you later, Spence." He pecked her lips gently before walking out the door. Once he was gone, Emily had a million questions for Spencer. Emily: "Spencer, I thought you weren't allowed to see Toby. Your dad totally got pissed." Spencer: "So I'm going to let my dad choose who I like? We have to sneak around, but it's worth it. I love him." She had never heard Spencer explicitly express her love for a guy before, so it had to have meant something. Emily: "I wouldn't call that sneaking around, Spence. The door was unlocked. Your dad could have seen, just like what I did." Spencer sighed And said: "I don't need a lecture right now, Em. It's bad enough that I don't have permission to see him." Emily: "I didn't have permission to see Maya. I know what it's like. It sucks. But you know I always do support you. By the way, I didn't know you guys were..." Spencer: "No! We weren't..." Emily blushed and said: "Sorry, I didn't know. I thought..." Spencer: "It was just for the mood, I promise. We're both not ready. I just don't want to, and he's still recovering from Jenna." Emily nodded her head and hugged Spencer. Emily: "If you don't want to get mauled by A or get caught by your dad, I would lock the doors from now on." She smiled. Spencer: "Emily... This is embarrassing... but... how do you know when you're uh... ready to...?" The swimmer smiled at her curious friend. Even the smart girl didn't know everything, hmm? Emily: "Well, if you're ready, you wouldn't question being ready. When you're ready, you just know. There aren't any doubts. You want to because you want to, and not because of anyone else."


	4. Aria & Ezra: Look At Me

**Hello there! Here's another one. I decided to do another canon pairing. This time, I'm doing Ezria! Although I'm not a huge fan of them, I want to do more canon pairings, and they're obviously very canon. Plus, I'm warming up to them after watching some really cute scenes of them on YouTubr :D. They were pretty darn cute in seasons 1-2. They just got boring in season 3, which is understandable since they've been together since the pilot. But anyways, enough rambling. Here's a lemony Ezria sex shot! This is set in season 2.**

* * *

Ezra & Aria: Look At Me

* * *

Aria wiped the tears off her eyes as she heard her parents talking. Byron: "Ella, I don't want her seeing that bastard ever again. He has serious issues to take on a minor like that! He can't come in here and claim he loves our daughter." Ella sighed and crossed her arms. Ella: "I know it's hard, and I'm no fan of him either. He's taken Aria's innocence." She hated the things they were saying about him! She knew there was no way to get their approval of Ezra. Byron: "I thought Mr. Fitz was a genuine guy with a warm heart, but clearly he's not. He's looking to hook up with our SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD daughter! He's not right in the head." Ella: "Quiet Byron, Aria's home. She's going to hear what you're saying. And you know that she will get defensive. She thinks she's in love with the guy." She sobbed at that. She KNEW she was in love with him. Byron: "Damn right, she better be home. If she's out there, sneaking around with that bad influence... We can't have that. She needs to be home all the time. We're setting boundaries for her. I don't want her getting involved with Mr. Jones, Mr. Blake, Mr. Whatever! I don't want her getting involved with older men!" Ella: "Neither do I, Byron. I agree that she needs to stop this." Aria didn't want to hear anymore. She quietly walked back to her room. She made sure Mike couldn't hear her as she climbed out of her window. But Mike heard her. He came into her room. Mike: "Aria? Where are you going? I thought mom and dad forbid you from going out." Aria: "It's nothing, Mike. Don't worry about it. I'm just going out to see Spencer." Mike rolled his eyes, not believing her for a second. Mike: "Aria, you and I both know damn well that you're not going out to see Spencer. You're not going to see Emily or Hanna, either. We both know who you're going to see, and who you're going to see is him. I can read you like an open book, sis." How the hell did he know? She knew that it was pointless. Mike had it all figured out. Mike: "And you know what? I'm not gonna tell. I've got your back. You saved my ass, and you said nothing when I was being a bitch and tried to break into Jason's house. I owe you one. So go." Aria grinned at him. Aria: "Little brother, I love you!" Mike smiled. Mike: "If they do ask, I'll cover for you." Aria: "Mike, I owe you another one! Bye, baby bro." She smiled as she finished climbing out of the window. She would have to walk, or her parents would notice that her car was gone. She drove to Ezra's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened it, and he freaked out when he saw her. Ezra: "Aria... You're not supposed to be here." Aria: "I know... I... I snuck out. Mike is covering for me. I... I had to see you, Ezra." He smiled at her. Ezra: "Babe, you know that things are tough for us right now. Sneaking out isn't the best idea, but since you're here, I want you to stay. Come inside." She smiled and came inside of his apartment. Aria: "I'm confused. I just don't know if we're possible right now, Ezra! My parents are forbidding me, and I—"

Ezra: "Look at me, Aria. Look at me. Look me in the eyes, baby." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. He continued: "There is no way I'm giving up on us. I don't care what the situation is right now, because I love you, and I will fight for you. How am I supposed to give up on someone I love so much?" She smiled sincerely and pulled his lips in for another kiss. Aria: "But... What are we supposed to do? Everything is so hard for us." Ezra stroked her hair. Ezra: "Well, there's nothing we have the ability to do right now. We can wait till someone gives us an opportunity to fight back, because when there is an opportunity, I guarantee you that I will fight as hard as I can, because I believe in us. I believe in our love." She kissed him again, her hands running through his dark locks. She straddled his hips and they started making out. Ezra pulled back and said: "I want to show you how much I love you." She was desperately trying to hide how happy she was, but Ezra knew. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, and she reconnected their lips when it fell to the floor. She was undoing his tie as her lips furiously worked against his. She unbuttoned every button on his shirt, and pushed it off of his shoulders. Her hand ran down his chest, and she breathed loudly. He pulled his belt off, and dropped his pants. She straddled him again, feeling his erection rising through his boxers. She liked the thought of her boyfriend being hard for her. She cupped his cheeks and giggled loudly as she looped her arms around his neck. Ezra: "I love you... to the ends of the earth and back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you weren't still in high school, I would make you my wife and take you away with me." Aria giggled at that and kissed him again. Aria: "Babe, I love you so much, too." He grinned at her and pulled her dark blue skinny jeans off of her. He squeezed her ass as he pulled her upwards to kiss her again. Ezra: "Let me take you to the bed, beautiful." He picked her up bridal style and dropped her on his apartment bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly before unhooking her bra. Ezra: "Oh man, Aria... You're gorgeous." She smiled and ran her hands down his curved back. Aria: "Please, shut up and kiss me." Ezra: "Your wish is my command." He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. He squeezed her breasts and moved his hands down to her panties. Grabbing the edge of her panties, he pulled her panties down her short legs. She found the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He found her entrance and got ready. Ezra: "Aria, are you okay with me—" She nodded her head and kissed him. Aria: "Of course! I love you." Ezra: "I love you, too, sweetheart." With her permission, he thrust into her. He held her petite frame as he rocked in and out of her. She moaned loudly and ran her hands down his back. Aria: "Oh..." He smiled at her moaning and continued to thrust. He began to lose his breath, getting tired. She was certainly lasting long for a virgin! Aria: "Ezra, I can't—" He pressed his finger to her lips. Ezra: "Sweetheart, you're going to orgasm. You're going to climax, baby." She tried to smile, but her insides were firing up. Her toes curled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kept rocking into her, satisfied that he knew he she was going to orgasm soon. Aria: "Ezra, I think I'm going to..." He nodded his head and kissed her lips. Soon enough, her liquid was coming out. They both sighed deeply. He pumped himself until his own cum came out. She took a lot of it into her mouth and swallowed it. Ezra: "That's hot! But uh... you know you didn't have to swallow." Aria kissed his lips. Aria: "But I wanted to." He stroked her hair as he cuddled up against his naked girlfriend. Ezra: "Did it feel okay? Was I gentle? Are you hurt? Please baby, I would never want to hurt you." She laughed at all his concerns. Aria: "I'm a little sore, but you were so gentle. You were amazing. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect and passionate first time, Ezra." He grinned at her and pressed his lips against hers gently. Ezra: "You? I want to be with you forever, baby. I'll never give up on us. Ever. I don't care if your mom and dad want us to stop seeing each other, because I won't let that happen. I would never let it happen. I'm not going to stop seeing you, because I love you." Aria snuggled against his chest. Aria: "And I won't let them pull you away from me because I love you, too."

They both knew that there was nothing that could bring them apart permanently, because in the end... true love really did conquer all.


	5. Hanna & Caleb: 5in Heels & Nothing Else

**Whew, okay, just saying, I re watched some of Haleb's old scenes, and I've got to say, they were cute, and I'm sorry for the bashing of them. While Spoby will always be my main, I guess I did like Haleb up till season 4 (he is annoying when he's overprotective, but then again, Toby was pretty annoying in s4). Anyways, here's a HannaxCaleb sex shot, because I want to. I've always loved the five inch heels and nothing else line in 3x16, so here's my take. I'm thinking that I'll do a SpencerxToby one here Spencer takes up Hanna's idea and wears 5 inch heels and nothing else on her anniversary with Toby. **

Hanna & Caleb: Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else

_"If you really want to surprise Toby, wear five inch heels and nothing else."_

What memory sparked up the idea in Hanna's head? She knew it worked. She knew that it got her guy surprised. She knew it was fool proof, well, it was for herself. While Spencer wasn't the kind to wear five inch heels and nothing else, Hanna was different. She _was_ the kind to do something so kinky. And she did.

WEEKS AGO

It was _her _anniversary. She was going to blow Caleb away with a little surprise. He had no clue that she was going to a new extreme to surprise him. It was going to be fantastic. She had the whole thing planned out in her head. Grabbing her phone, she sent Caleb the last text he was going to get until his surprise.

_Hanna: Hey babe, you should come to my place, and maybe we could watch some movies together, since I don't really have anything grand planned for our anniversary. The door's unlocked, come inside. Love you. Xoxo_

And she heard the door opening. It was him, it really was. She pulled the blanket over to cover her nude body, because she didn't want anything to be too surprising at first. She would blow him away the second he looked her in the eyes. She heard his sneakers click as he walked inside the house. The lights were dim, except the room she was in. It was dark, but she had one candle lit up for a sexy effect.

"Han?" he called out, feeling lost and confused. "You home?"

At first, she didn't respond. She huffed out, "I'm in the living room, sweetie. Come join me, and we can watch some movies." Her plans for the night seemed pretty casual and pathetic, but what he didn't know was that he was getting laid that night. He walked to the living room of his girlfriend's house, expecting her to be wrapped in her PJs with movies out for them, but she wasn't.

She was under a blanket.

"Hanna, what are you doing under th—" he began, but then she threw the blanket off of her body, revealing every vivid curve on herself, with no censors and no restrictions. It was purely her. No barriers, except a sexy pair of red five inch heels. "Oh, Hanna!" he cried, blinking his eyes twice quickly. That was the last thing he said before he became speechless for a good amount of time.

"God, would you get over here and kiss your very desiring naked girlfriend?" Hanna asked, rolling her eyes. He grinned and made his way over to her, running a hand down her back. "Happy anniversary, doofus." She placed a long kiss on his lips, her hands moving through his shaggy brown hair. His brown eyes locked with her blue ones, and they smiled at each other lovingly for a second.

"You surprised me," Caleb said, still speechless when he looked down at her very sexy body. "My present is crap compared to yours."

"Yeah, I bet it is," she said, giggling. "Well, your crappy present can wait. The one I have for you still hasn't been given." With that, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and pushed it off of his shoulders. Since she was already undressed, it sped up the process of them getting on it. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. He kicked them off of his ankles, and pushed his girlfriend against the couch, his lips colliding with hers.

He helped her out of her heels, kissing each of her feet as he did so. His lips explored her body freely, but ultimately came back to kiss her lips. He pushed his boxers down, revealing his hard member. His member had been hard since the moment he walked into her house and saw her naked. Her fingertips grazed his hard cock as she spread her legs and have him an open entrance to her.

Caleb kissed her once last time before pushing in. Her sweet moans filled him up with joy. He was so happy to have a full year with this wonderful girl, and he was hoping for many more with her. His hands didn't fail to touch her body as they went on. Her hands scratched against his back as they rocked against her couch. Her mom certainly wouldn't like this.

She was so aroused from the moment she laid down naked on the couch, so she came super early— much earlier than Caleb. She let herself go, gripping onto Caleb's back as she climaxed. Her breaths were uneven and hot as she nearly exploded out. He found everything she was doing so sexy. He cupped her cheeks as she let herself out. In an amount of time, Caleb himself came. Into the condom, he let himself go. Hanna looped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips as they finished up.

Gathering all their missing clothes, they redressed themselves.

"Thank you," Caleb began, "for an unforgettable anniversary, and an unforgettable 365 days of being my girlfriend. I love you so much, Hanna." He pressed a kiss to her temple, and pulled her against his dressed chest for a long and loving hug.

"Happy anniversary, and I love you. Let's see that crappy gift of yours," Hanna said, grinning from ear to ear as she ran her hand against his jaw.

"Only if you promise to surprise me again," Caleb said, grinning.

"I promise," she said, grinning back.

"Then, let me show you what I got you," Caleb said. "I know it's not as amazing as your gift, but with all the love I have for you, it's what I thought would be special for us." He handed her a perfect little gift box with a ribbon on top. She smiled as she carefully opened it. Inside was an owl shaped necklace with a picture of them in the center.

"Our first night in the woods..." Hanna began, tears of joy threatening to fall from her eyes. "This is better than my gift, Caleb! I love it. I love you!"

"I want many more years with you, so I pray to god that this won't be our last anniversary," Caleb said, cupping her cheeks. "I want this to be one of our many anniversaries. Happy anniversary. I love you." His lips moved down and met Hanna's.

And that kiss might have been the most passionate one they'd ever shared.


	6. Spencer & Noel: Cheater

**Not proud of myself, but I turned away from Spoby for a second to write this Spoel chapter by request. For Spanna, I may do it later, but I want to get a Hannily one done (they're my favorite friendship in the show). But anyways, I like to do requests, and I left my Spoby comfort zone for this one.**

Spencer & Noel: Cheater

"Spencer," Noel Kahn said in a harsh voice as he watched her with a glare. "What the hell are you doing in my gym locker? Found what you're looking for?" He crossed his arms. "I could tell my coach and get you busted for fucking snooping in my locker."

"Wait, Noel, I was just... trying to find some..." She started, not knowing what to say. "Okay, please, just don't tell anyone that I was in the guys' locker room! I promise you that there's a good reason that I'm in here."

She was here to find something connecting Noel to Alison, but it didn't mater. He didn't care _why_ she was in the locker room, he just cared because he could get the good girl in trouble for being bad. But, he was prepared to compromise.

"Alright, I won't tell. But like all bad boys say, there's a catch," Noel said with a smirk. "You have to do something that I say."

"Fine. What do you want?" Spencer asked, sighing.

"You know I've always found you a slight bit sexy," Noel said, stepping closer to her. He rubbed her cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips. She shoved him right away.

"Fuck you!" Spencer yelled.

"Wow, you are truly the smartest. You guessed exactly what I wanted," Noel said, laughing bitterly. "Come on, Spencer. Let's have some fun. You are a bad girl, and if you want me to not get you busted, you'll shut up and let me do my thing."

"Noel, I'm not going to have sex with you!" Spencer cried. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Toby Cavanaugh?" Noel said with a loud laugh. "Screw him. He's always gone, anyways. He won't even have to know about this."

"But I don't want to cheat on Toby," Spencer said, turning away. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I can't have sex with you behind his back."

"Fine, I can settle for something else," Noel said, smirking. He unbuckled his belt, and dropped his pants on the floor. They rested on his ankles until he kicked them off. "Give me one blow job, and you're free to go. I'm not asking you for sex anymore. I'm a good guy when it comes to compromise. Technically, you're not cheating on him."

"This is wrong," Spencer said, shaking her head. "I consider it cheating."

Noel let his boxers fall to the floor, revealing his cock. Spencer blinked twice.

"So, you want to get in trouble for being in here?" Noel asked. "Then go ahead, walk away. All you have to do is make me cum once, just by sucking me, and you're out of here. Toby will never know, Spencer. I won't ever tell your precious boyfriend, and you can fuck him every day of the week."

She knew she would regret it, but she kneeled down and took his cock into her mouth. She sucked slowly.

"Hey!" Noel yelled. "Why are you going so slow? I bet you suck Toby faster than this. Come on, I know you can be sluttier than that. Be a big slut, like Aria."

Spencer removed his cock from her mouth, angered by his words against Aria.

"Why are you bashing on Aria?" Spencer asked.

"The slut hooked up with Mr. Fitz while she was dating me!" Noel cried. "Your bestie is a slut, admit it. Actually, I don't care. Just finish this. We have a deal."

She sighed as she continued sucking. She went faster, because she knew Noel would get mad if she didn't. What the hell was she doing? She was actually sort of enjoying herself. Toby usually was working, and never had time for blow jobs. She had only given him a few, like on his birthday and Valentine's Day.

"Oh hell yes, that's good!" Noel exclaimed, moaning softly.

He looked extremely sexy when he moaned.

After Spencer sucked him for a while, he was finally reaching his climax. She was surprised how long he could last. It was pretty sexy. She found herself breathing heavily as Noel let himself cum. Some of it landed on her face.

"Come on, Spencer, swallow it. I bet you swallow Toby's," Noel mocked.

Her heart was racing. He didn't even have to ask her again, she swallowed it. She wanted to. Not because he mocked her by saying she swallowed Toby's, but because she genuinely wanted to. For some reason, her attraction to him had grown from one blow job. Of course, she would never tell Toby, but it would stay in the back of her mind for a long time.

"Wanna flash me?" Noel asked with a grin, pulling his pants up.

"I've had enough for one day," Spencer said with a laugh. His arrogance was kind of silly.

As she began to leave the locker room, she turned around. She placed a long kiss on Noel's lips.

"Don't tell Toby!" she cried as she ran out.


End file.
